


Dragon

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: Monster Mash [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon!Sebastian, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, cannon setting, demon!Sebastian, dragon - Freeform, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Sebastian can take the form of any living creature, but can he turn into a fire breathing dragon?





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, you read the tags (although this is very unlike my other works)

The demon dragon slithered around him, capturing him in thick ebony coils and squeezing his small body tightly. Ciel felt clawed bird like talons pull his legs apart and the beast's long neck moved his large head to lap teasingly at his hole. 

Ciel gasped and writhed as the hot tongue licked his taint and swirled teasingly at his entrance. Molten red eyes watched his every move, watched the blush grow on his cheeks, watched him lose his breath and moan the demon's name.

“Sebastian...” The Earl breathed out as the tip breached his entrance, thick wet muscle pushing deeper inside him. 

His demonic butler held the power to take any form, and Ciel had foolishly asked if he could turn into a dragon. The result was a beast closer to oriental depictions of dragons which now devoured him like a beast starved, reaching so deep inside Ciel could have come from Sebastian’s tongue alone. The dragon's thick muscular body tensed and squeezed him, shining midnight snake like skin rippled as muscles beneath the demon’s scales contracted around Ciel’s body. He was pinned, helpless and at the Sebastian’s mercy, not that the Earl was objecting. 

The creature was laid in a sprawling bundle half on top of the large king sized bed where he held Ciel, half spun around the room, his large length taking up most available space. Sebastian didn’t have wings like Ciel had expected, but he had assured the boy that he could still fly, and his four short legs bore a close resemblance to the feet of eagles with their large black curved talons and tough scaly flesh. Sebastian was heavy on top of the Earl, his thick muscular body weighing more than Ciel had anticipated, but he didn't mind, it was comforting, an anchor to hold onto.

Sharp teeth brushed against his rear as the monster’s tongue burrowed deeper still, making Ciel fidget and twitch. It pumped in and out tearing moans from the boy’s mouth, and he felt the dragon’s hot fiery breath wash over his skin as it nosed at his rear enthusiastically. Sebastian’s head in this form was probably about as long as his own legs from hip to toe if not larger, not including his tall antler like horns that sprouted from his lizard like skull in thick silver branches. The dragon’s head was shaped like a cross between a reptile and a dog, thick scales making up the beast's brow and his nose bore the closest resemblance to that of a horse, or perhaps one of those Australian crocodiles he’d heard about from new books and papers.

Sebastian rearranged his long body so that his master’s face rested next to his crotch, stubby dragon legs spreading apart in invitation. His coils dragged across the bed sheets quietly as he moved, but his long curved body knocked over a small table in the room, sending a vase of flowers falling to the ground. 

The boy blinked owlishly at the three horizontal slits that rested between larger plates of scales, confused until the very tip of a bright carmine cock pushed just outside the middle slit. Ciel, now understanding what his demon was asking for, latched on, sucking enthusiastically until more of the dragon’s member emerged. Three cherry red monstrous lengths slowly extended, they were huge, the middle most one being the thickest and longest while the top and bottom were a bit smaller, although they made any human cock look tiny. They grew darker in shade the further down Ciel curious tongue travelled, and the spongy flesh at the base of the alien member was particularly sensitive when the little Lord lightly bit down on it, the unexpected act made Sebastian moan which translated to a rumbling purr in this inhuman form. He rewarded Ciel by pushing his tongue deeper inside his tight heat.

The skin of his dragon’s lengths was soft and sensitive, they curved up slightly, or down, Ciel couldn’t tell as the snake dragon was wrapped all around him. The Earl licked and sucked what he could, but there was no hope of one of them actually fitting in his mouth, regardless the attention had Sebastian growling and hissing, dribbles of precum leaking down his lengths. 

“I’ll ask you once more” the demon spoke as he pulled away from the boy’s plush behind. His voice was heavy in the air like black plumes of smoke, it was deep and omnipresent, seemingly coming from everywhere at once as it shook through the small Earl’s body, entered his lungs and gripped his fast beating heart.

“Are you certain you wish to do this?” The beast asked, words far too kind for his cruel razor sharp grin and hellish predatory eyes. 

“Please Sebastian, yes! Take me!” Ciel cried out, he wiggled his arms, but they were remained firmly pinned to his sides.

“Of course, my Lord” and the dragon moved again, snake like body rippling and slithering as he re-positioned them both. His hind legs pulled up the Earl’s rear, scaled reptilian feet more like hands in their ability to grip and hold things. Sebastian held the boy’s thighs further apart as he lined up the member that sat lowest on his body with Ciel’s entrance, it would be the easiest one for his precious master to take as it was also the smallest of the three. 

Sebastian’s large dog like head came to rest in front of his master’s, inhuman eyes cutting through the dark with a bright scarlet light as he stared into Ciel’s heterochromatic pair. The pentagram mark glowed a dazzling amethyst and it’s five pointed star bound them tightly together. The head of his member pushed into his Lord’s tight hole and he watched the boy’s beautiful expression as they became bound in another more intimate way. 

Sebastian had never fucked another human in anything other than a human form, he was surprised and intrigued by his master’s willingness. He wasn’t often surprised by much. The demon even felt strange feelings stir within him as his thick length sunk in slowly inch by inch. It was agonising, waiting and being patient, but he wanted to make this as painless as possible for his Lord, this form was far larger than any mere human. 

Ciel whimpered, eyes screwing shut and the dragon immediately halted, his smallest length barely halfway in. The larger member resting just above smeared dribbles of white where it laid on top of Ciel’s back. It twitched with restrained excitement and the thought of pushing in a second cock crossed Sebastian’s mind until he dismissed it as being impossible, this was more than enough. 

“Just breathe my Lord, we are almost there” Sebastian promised, tongue flickering out to lick at the Earl’s rosy lips in a dragon’s kiss. 

“Really?” Ciel asked, his face was flushed, sweat already gathering on his skin as the beast’s monstrous length sunk just a tiny bit further in. The demon could not lie. 

“No” he wiggled his hips drawing a loud moan from the boy as his carmine length rubbed against Ciel’s prostate. More of the dragon sunk in, making his master cry out as he felt like he was being split in two. And this was only the dragon’s smallest length... 

Sebastian rocked his hips softly, trying to get the Earl to loosen up. He enjoyed watching his Lord’s pain and pleasure coat his face as he was stretched open, and was glad that this serpentine form allowed him to take the boy from behind while also being able to see the Earl’s face. The sounds Ciel made instilled a molten passion in him which had to be controlled and restrained lest he accidentally kill the boy. Each movement of the monster’s hips pushed in more of his inhuman length, but the Earl was already close to coming and Sebastian hadn’t even really started. 

“Se-Sebastian” his tiny lover whimpered. 

“It’s alright” the demon hugged him tighter with his thick coiled body as he finally bottomed out, the last few inches forcing their way inside the stuffed human. 

“I’ve got you” he whispered and Ciel harshly came, his hips jerking as he shuddered and moaned. 

The demon waited patiently, carmine length throbbing in his little master’s tight heat and he dug his claws into Ciel's pale thighs as his bestial body screamed at him to move. When the Earl nodded, telling the dragon he was ready, the first true thrust of the large creature had him crying out as it knocked him forward. Sebastian readjusted his grip, coils anchoring themselves by wrapping around the bed frame firmly. He held the Earl tighter with his snake like body, scarlet length pulling out to the very tip and thrusting in with the same passion as before to test how the human fared. This time the demon was satisfied that his love was secure as Ciel was only pushed forward a little bit, taking most of the momentum from the beast’s powerful hips. 

More moans spilled past Ciel’s sinful lips and the dragon continued without holding back, thrust after thrust driving his Lord wild with ecstasy. The human was so tiny wrapped up in his majestic form, the shining coils glinting in the moonlight as Sebastian plunged into him again and again, making Ciel his and his alone. No one could take his master from him, not the Queen with her inane tasks, not his pathetic fiancé that dared to hold _his _master's hand, not the God that had forsaken his Lord. And Sebastian felt that frightening possession bubble between his inhuman legs as he held onto the boy impossibly tight while pounding into him.__

The Earl didn’t know how he’d go back to Sebastian’s human form when this monster enveloped and consumed him so well, fucked him so deeply and stuffed him so full he was sure could burst if the beast’s snapping hips hit too hard. The boy’s second orgasm grew closer, he could feel it pooling in his abdomen as his demonic dragon turned him inside out. A tongue licked up his salty tears he didn’t realise he’d been shedding and he opened his eyes to the scaled and monstrous face of his demon. His own personal hell that everyday felt more and more like heaven. He saw the lust and the hunger, felt it as the massive cock was thrust into him faster, deeper, _harder _.__

____

____He could have screamed his pleasure, could have woken the whole manor up, but his sinful mouth was blocked by the beast’s long tongue. It pushed past rows or white daggers to slither between his petal pink lips. Red like the cock pounding his rear, red like devil’s evil eyes, red like the blood running down his lips as the beast’s sharp teeth bit his mouth in a suffocating kiss. The thick tongue filled him, hot and wet, it tasted the back of his throat. Made him gag._ _ _ _

____

____A muffled moan ripped through him as he came for a second time. Sebastian rode him through his intense orgasm with brutal thrusts, made his eyes roll to the back of his head. The dragon’s precum spilled over his ass as the larger cock rubbed against his backside, Sebastian’s other unsheathed carmine lengths aching to fuck the boy as well. The beast stayed lodged deep in his guts, shallow thrusts abusing his prostate as he claimed the boy as his, made sure the human knew who dominated him, who possessed him. Ciel’s third orgasm had him moaning past the wiggling muscle in his mouth. He couldn't take much more of this as the unrelenting thrusts continued to drill into him, ruining him, tearing him open and filling him with pleasure so good it was blinding and painful._ _ _ _

____

____Finally, Sebastian had mercy on him and pumped him full of cum, his hips stuttering to a stop as the beast’s length throbbed and pulsed. Spurt after spurt had Ciel weeping as liquid spilled out and gushed down his thighs. The two lengths atop of the one buried deep in him also released, covering him in a dragon’s load of seed. He felt it hit his skin, felt bloated and achingly sore as his demon finished emptying the last of it in his abused and well fucked hole._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel panted, the demon’s tongue leaving him as he gasped for air. Sebastian worried about a possible asthma attack as he listened to the boy struggle to breath, but relaxed when he didn’t start coughing. The demon had gotten overwhelmed, had lost himself claiming the boy as his own, Ciel tasted so good, felt so good wrapped tightly around his length, the demon had not felt such true pleasure in millennia, but the boy was only human. When Sebastian removed himself a river of cum gushed out as well, his spent members retreating back inside him, he hoped he had not broken his precious master._ _ _ _

____

____“Fuck...” the Earl gasped out as he felt the warm liquid run down his legs, “that was-” his laboured breathing interrupted him, and the dragon smirked at what he had done to his human._ _ _ _

____

____“That was amazing!” Ciel rested his head on the beast’s thick onyx body, listening to his demon’s fast beating pulse. The silky smooth scales were cool against his heated skin, while the muscles beneath carried the dragon’s fiery warmth._ _ _ _

____

____“I’m glad you enjoyed it” Sebastian pressed his snout to the boy’s nose affectionately. His hind legs let go of his Lord’s thighs and he could smell blood from where he’d held on too tightly with his clawed feet._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel’s eyes were quickly closing, he was overstimulated and sore, soaked and exhausted. The rippling curl of his demon’s body as it adjusted to make him more comfortable didn’t help him stay awake and soon he was lost to sleep, buried under a long ebony body. The dragon captured his relaxed face with its front pair of hands, taloned bird like toes holding the pale face delicately. Sebastian pressed his nose to Ciel’s and rested his large lizard dog shaped head under his master’s chin and atop the boy’s chest, large burning eyes dulled with bliss, they too closed. The demon focused on syncing up his breathing with that of his human. Sebastian was content to hold his love close, sure that they had claimed one another thoroughly._ _ _ _

____

____For now, at least..._ _ _ _

____


End file.
